Veggies
Veggies are common species of mildly sentient plant-animal hybrids that resemble small, ambulatory versions of many common root vegetables, Veggies are found on many worlds, including Nexus and the Aurin homeworld Arboria. Despite their sentience, they are a food source for predators, herbivores, and omnivores. They go by many local names, including "sprouts" and "livingroots." Physical Description Veggies come in a wide variety of shapes and types, though most are no bigger than a jabbit. Most resemble closely related root vegetables, but with tiny limbs (actually specialized vascular roots) allowing ambulatory movement. They tend to take on qualities of their surroundings since they absorb most of their nutrients from the local soil and atmosphere. They have no real heads to speak of, but do possess humanoid faces with eyes and mouths. Though they are not difficult to catch, and indeed many settlers and wild predators make meals of them every day, veggies also appear to be able to survive a wide variety of environments - even toxic wastelands. Biology Sprout Survival Scans indicate that the Veggie subspecies known as "sprouts" have adapted surprisingly well to the toxic environment of open war. Even though the local battlefield has in places been turned poisonous, sprouts have proven to be far more resilient than might have been expected - perhaps a byproduct of their hybrid physiology. :"Although their ubiquity in the wider galaxy would indicate otherwise, the bizarre features of the typical Veggie or Sprout would seem to prove that the Eldan manipulated the genetics of countless worlds in the ancient past. If not, then root vegetables randomly evolved faces for no evolutionary reason and science is worthless. I cannot accept that, friends." :''- Dr. Nils Olderbock, the XAS Xenobiologist who first detected Veggies on Nexus'' Sentience The origins of Veggie sentience has long been a mystery to galactic science, but recent discoveries on Nexus point to the likelihood of Eldan experimentation in the distant past as the cause. Despite their wildly varied appearances, the primal patterns of all Veggies show the same baseline structure - meaning they must have originated simultaneously, something unheard of in ordinary biological development. :"Although Veggies are sentient - that is to say, they are self-aware and understand life, death, and basic emotions - they are hardly what could be called intelligent. They are able to speak and communicate, but I fear cognitive curiosity and complexity is beyond them." :''- Victor Lazarin'' Varieties Livingroot Sprouts Certain varieties of sprouts in the Everstar Grove region live in a symbiotic relationship with Elderoot, the ancient oak tree that possesses a vast and wise intelligence thanks to Eldan experimentation. The Aurin who've settled the area call them "Livingroot" sprouts, and divide them into specific categories such as keepers and tenders. They are completely dedicated to protecting Elderoot, and in turn the old tree provides shelter and verdant growth where the sprouts can thrive. The variety known as Livingroot growers can even speak in simple sentences if they need help from non-flora. Wild Veggies In many forested regions of Nexus, Veggies run - or more accurately, hop - wild and free. Their intelligence is slightly more evolved than varieties such as the Livingroots of Everstar Grove, which are fully dedicated to a single purpose such as protecting Elderoot. Wild Veggies simply do their best to grow and spread wherever they can be found, often inadvertently becoming a food source for local herbivores. The Aurin in particular are fond of Veggies and will protect them as they would any other friendly forest critters. :"Nah, I will never again tell a body they oughtta be eatin' their veggies. That's monstrous, is what that is. I reckon them Veggies are downright friendly folk, even if they do look kinda delicious. What? I said I ain't gonna eat 'em. Well, not all at once." :''- Chef Jonesforth Gravewatch'' Relationship with Aurin culture I'm your Veggie girl You're in my Veggie world I need a Veggie boy To buy me lots of toys It is a Veggie day Now Veggie's here to stay I love my Veggie friends Now sing it all again Veggie Veggie Veggie Veggie Veggie friends Veggies Veggies Veggies come around again Veggie Veggie Veggie Veggie Veggies sing All the love and happiness that Veggies bring :''- Cylia Mildroot, popular Aurin troubadour, from the lyrics for 'Veggie Friends'''